DEG-DEG-DEG !
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: "wae?" begitu kau bertanya. Rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahmu hingga babak belur dan mencincang tubuhmu menjadi 13 bagian. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'wae'...'wae'.. Aku menunggumu sadar dengan tidak tenang dan mengkhawatirkanmu tiap hari. Dan kau hanya berkata 'wae'.. AIISSSHHH!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG—DEG_DEG**

**SERIES 13+2 SuperJunior-Love-Story**

**By : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Ki Bum**, **Cho Kyu Hyun**, and another cast - 13+2 **SUJU member**-

Disclaimer : ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !

.

.

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA/Comfort-Hurt

.

.

Warning : **boysLOVE **–BL–, **Typos**, **alur EXPRESS**, **Don't Like-DON'T READ** –okayyy- ^_^

**Warning++** : RANDOM COUPLE ! RANDOM COUPLE !

.

.

***^_^ Happy Reading ^_^***

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget for send me a REVIEW, **_**ne~?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Summary:

-'aaiissshhh! TENANG ATAU KU BUNUH KAU' keluar umpatanku-KiBum-... / _**'perlakukan dia –temanmu- dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang...-Yesung-. **_/ Dia menghampiriku _hyeong_,, bagaimana menurutmu? -KyuHyun-... Ki**Hyun** X Ye**Hyun** ...

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SOUTH KOREA -SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya dengan berakhirnya sebuah kisah_

_Akan dapat membuka sebuah cerita baru_

_Meski hal yang baru belum tentu terjadi untuk pertama kali_

_._

_._

"_Hyeong_~" senyumnya merekah menghalangi air matanya yang akan meleleh –tertahan- dalam 4 hari terakhir ini. Ditatapnya lekat tubuh ringkih yang berbaring di depannya,menggenggam tangan yang tak membalas genggamannya.

" _Hyeong_ menginginkan sesuatu?" tanyanya kembali pada namja yang disebutnya _hyeong_, dan hanya mendapat anggukan lemah dari wajah melankolis yang memucat belakangan ini, wajah yang kini menghuni kamar Seoul Internasional Hospital ini – Kim Yesung.

***Vhy*mirror***

**Kyuhyun POV~~**

" _Hyeong_~? _Hyeong_, menginginkan sesuatu?" tanyaku lembut padanya. Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan samar dan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah seberang tempat dudukku yang berada di samping kanannya. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan '_pergilah kesana,ambilkan tasku_'.

Aku melakukannya, tak lupa kusematkan dulu senyumku untuk menyakinkan bahwa aku tahu maksudnya.

Kuambil tas yang searah dengan tatapan matanya, lalu mendekat kembali, di sisi lain tempat aku berada tadi. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tas itu, dipejamkan matanya, memberi isyarat '_ambilah sesuatu didalam sana_'.

Aku menggangguk mengiyakan. Dia tersenyum,~tampan~. Menenangkan.

"K—Kyuuu~~" lirihnya, mengalihkanku yang mencari benda dimaksudkan. Entah apa itu.

"_ne_~?"

" te-terse—enyuumm" suaranya terdengar berat, air mata yang sedari tadi kumampatkan dalam- dalam, runtuh sudah.

" see—eennyyu-umm" katanya lagi, menghela berat setelahnya. Entah, entah mengapa aku menyegerakan menghapus air mataku, -berusaha- tersenyum manis padanya..

B-biiiiiiiiiip...

" _Hyeoooong_! _Andwaeeee_!"

**Kyuhyun POV~~end!**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN~~~**

" _Joha_! bola dioper ke Kim Kibum, melakukan _SlamDunk_, daaaan... yyaahh! _point again_!"

-priiiiiiiiiiiiiit- pertandingan basket selesai.

**.**

**Kibum POV~~**

Pertadingan berakhir seperti biasa –menang-. Tapi entah mengapa sorak kebisingan makin keras saja ditelingaku. BERISIK. Kusapu dahiku dengan handuk, mengarahkan pandanganku iseng ke arah tribun penonton. Ramai, Penuh. Tapi kutelusuri saja orang- orang yang sedang mengelu- elukan tim basketku, biarkan saja. Aku mulai beranjak pergi...

DEG-**DEG**-

Nafasku terhenti. Begitu pula langkahku.

Mataku hampir kupaksa keluar untuk menahan sakitnya.

Dada kiriku.

Kugenggamkan jemariku menutup asal sakitnya.

Kutekan tanganku menumpuk tangan satunya...

**DEG**-DEG-

Nafasku masih tersengal.

Perutku ikut tertarik ke tulang belakangku

Ku perjapkan mataku..

**DEG**-

" Bummiee, _gwaenchana_?" seseorang memutus kosentrasiku menahan sakit, kulirik dia sebentar. Siwon _hyeong_. Ia memapahku menuju kursi pemain yang tak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri.

Kutarik nafasku perlahan, mengembalikan ketenanganku yang seharusnya.

Kupejamkan mataku, kuraih tas disebelahku, meraup pemutar musik yang ada didalamnya, memutar lagu menenangkan, dan semua memang kembali...tenang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~NEXT TIME~~~~~**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat tebal, sedang terburu- buru melangkah melewati beberapa kelas dan persimpangan di lorong sekolah. Didekapnya erat buku tebal berwarna merah pucat bergaris biru agak tebal. Tak sabar dengan kecepatannya sendiri, ia mulai berlari mendekati ruang serba putih, tujuannya.

-hhhaaah-hooosssh-

Alveolusnya masih menerjangnya untuk mengambil nafas lebih banyak lagi, tanggannya berpindah di kedua lututnya, sebagai penyangga. Agar tidak terjadi adegan 'perobohan tubuh' karena ulahnya sendiri.

" Kyuhyun-_ssi_.." sapa seorang dibalik meja perpustakaan.

" Kau-" Kata –seseorang di balik meja perpustakaan- meninggi.

-Krriiiiiiing— bel masuk berbunyi, jam istirahat habis.

"ekekekeee...!" kekeh sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu, puas. Lalu memutar arah kakinya keluar perpustakaan dengan tergesa.

Tepat saat ia berada di depan itu.

Dddeeeegkk...

Bahunya menyenggol seorang lain yang bermaksud memasuki perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Syaraf matanya terdiam, belum merespon untuk berkedip, melihat seorang yang melintasinya. Namun sosok itu acuh tak mengatakan apapun, hanya berlalu dan melewatinya. Seakan tak ada apapun atau siapapun di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun berusaha meraih kesadarannya. Ia langkahkan lagi kakinya. Kini, terasa agak berat. _Namja_ bersurai hitam arang, dengan mata tajam yang menabraknya tadi, membuat Kyuhyun membuka memorinya dengan senyum tipis. Dan membuatnya menerawang kembali, kilatan- kilatannya bersama orang yang ia cintai. YESUNG.

" _**Kyu~~~~"**_

" _**Hmmm?"**_

" _**Jika...-" Yesung menjeda kalimatnya, menghela nafas. Mata keduanya dibuang ke arah deburan ombak agak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.**_

" _**jika...aku yang sama berada dalam tubuh yang berbeda? Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjutnya tanpa melihat wajah kekasihnya. -Kyu (Kyuhyun), yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Belum ada jawaban, respon yang diinginkan Yesung belum muncul. **_

" _**Kyu~, bagaimana jika aku yang sa-" bermaksud mengulangi kalimatnya, Yesung malah me-**_

" _**ADOOOW"**_

–_**ngaduh karena mendapat cubitan pinggang dari sang penyandar.**_

" _**berhentilah bicara seperti itu, Hyeong! Aku bosan mendengarnya!" kata Kyuhyun gusar, dengan nada yang berat karena berusaha bicara sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. _mengingat ini bukan kali pertama Yesung-nya menanyakan hal itu. Tepatnya dimulai sejak 4 hari yang lalu_. Hanya terdengar kekehan dari namja bersurai hitam kemerahan itu, dengan mata menyipit, Yesung.**_

" _**Kyu~~~~"**_

"_**Hmmmmmmm" ditariknya huruf 'm' itu lebih panjang, lebih tinggi, menandakan akan terjadi keributan jika kalimat sebelumnya mengulang dari bibir merah –manis- kekasihnya yang melankolis ini.**_

" _**Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya akhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun –sedikit- lega. Mata Yesung kini menerjang dalam onyx Kyuhyun, ada rasa khawatir tergaris tipis dalam tatapannya.**_

" _**Ne." Singkatnya, menjawab. Yesung menarik ujung bibirnya, tulus. TESENYUM. Dan disusul dengan lumatan- lumatan kecil –tanpa nafsu- diantara keduanya. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Setruman- setruman kecil yang membuat mereka dapat merasakan detak jantung masing- masing. Memberikan kehangatan. Kenyamanan.**_

" _**Ini kado ultahmu, Kyu..." diakhirinya ciuman itu, mengulurkan sebuah kotak -seukuran kamus - yang tebal-, berwarna hitam. Ada pita merah merah mengelilinginya.**_

" _**Lhoo! Hyeong! ultahku kan masih seminggu lagi? Gimana sih ?" dilayangkannya protes pada namjachingu-nya, mengangkat kepalanya dari tempat sandarannya –bahu Yesung-, memasang expresi 'KAU_LUPA_TANGGAL_ULTAHKU_ATAU_APA?!_'. Seakan mengerti, Yesung langsung terkekeh melihat ke-agyeo-an- yang tersaji di wajah Kyu-nya. **_

'_**dasar aneh!' pekik Kyu kesal, dalam hati.**_

"_**Hanya untuk berjaga- jaga." kata Yesung menjawab batin Kyuhyun.**_

'_**makin aneh!' batin Kyuhyun makin kesal. Menyahut kotak yang diterimanya dan mearuhnya di samping tubuhnya. **_

" _**Sudahlah~. Besok kau akan sibuk dengan sekolahmu lagi, aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku LAGI. Jadi, jangan membuang waktu hanya karena masalah kecil, Kyu~" bujuk Yesung yang mengusap surai Kyuhyun, mencoba menerangkan maksudnya dengan tatapan lembut pada kekasih tercintanya.**_

" _**neee... arasseo..." senyum Yesung merekah mendengarnya, disusul dengan penyuara kata itu dan mereka kembali dengan posisi semula.**_

" _**saranghae, Kyu~~~"**_

" _**nado,,, saranghae, Sungie "**_

_**Dan hanya detak jantung mereka dan deburan ombak sajalah yang mendominasi suasana..bahagia...**_

.

Tap.

Tap TAP.

Sebuah langkah mendekati Kyuhyun, ia masih terdiam dalam posisi akan melangkah beberapa meter dari perpustakaan. Kini ia tertunduk menghadap lantai yang memantulkan dirinya samar. Dan sesamar itu pula muncul sebuah bayangan yang mendekat dari arah belakang.

Kyuhyun memastikan, diputar tubuhnya, sedang benar- benar memastikan..

Siiiiiing-

mereka berpapasan –lagi- (dengan orang yang bertabrakan dengan bahunya), dan membuat Kyuhyun mematung kembali. Di balik tubuh Kyuhyun, Seorang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, dengan tambahan rasa sakit. Didadanya.

**DEG**-DEG

'Lagi- lagi seperti ini. Hari ini, 3 kali. Lapangan basket, Perpustakaan, dan Lorong.' Batinnya mengingat, ia meringis sakit dan menjeda sedikit langkahnya. Kemudian melangkah lagi.

Dilangkahkan lagi kakinya, menjauh dari tubuh bersurai ikal yang sedikit pendek darinya, -Kyuhyun-. -Entah seperti mengenalnya atau tidak-. Sambil melirik buku yang baru dipinjam dari perpustakaan, berwarma merah pucat bergaris biru agak tebal, yang telah dia pastikan, menarik untuk dibaca. Didepannya terpampang tulisan ' ANATOMI dan FAAL TUBUH '.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~

**Kyuhyun POV~~**

" Kyunie~~, ayo nonton tanding basket lagi! kayaknya bakal lebih seru dari yang kemaren..." _cingu_-ku yang satu ini –Eunhyuk- selaluuuuuuu, begini kalo mode 'ngidamnya' lagi ON.

" _Hyeong_, aku sedang malas. Hyukie _hyeong_ sama Leeteuk _hyeong_ saja ya?" **bujukku** dengan masih senyum tertahan menawarinya agar mau menonton dengan _namjacingu_-nya saja, Leeteuk _h__yeong_. Degan kata lain '**M**ENAHAN **A**MARAH'. Seperti yang pernah dia-Yesungie- katakan padaku.._**'perlakukan dia –temanmu- dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, apa gunanya kau membentak karena akan membuatnya frustasi dan merasa kalau kau tak menyayanginya, jadikan dia sebagai sahabatmu bukan sebagai musuh atau orang yang ditakutinya'**_.

" Kyuniiieee~`..." rengeknya makin gencar, membuat lamunanku buyar.

" _Hyeong_, kenapa _sih_! selalu aja maksa! Aku ini capek, _h__yeong_! Aku juga mau istirahat!" akhirnya keluar lagi kekasaranku. Lagi -lagi, _lost control_. Dan sebentar lagi akan...

"Hhuuweeeeee-"

Kan! Beneran! pecah lagi ~.'_Mianhae_,Sungie'

" _Joha.. joha!_ _kajja_ kita liat pertandingannya." Cepat kutarik tubuhnya menuju lapangan basket_ indoor_ sekolah kami, sebelum tangisnya menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, dan membuat adegan memalukan. LAGI.

Baru saja melangkah naik ke tribun, aku melihat seseorang di tengah lapangan. Entah bisa disebut mengenalnnya atau tidak.

DEG,**DEG**,DEG, Kenapa ini?...

**Kyuhyun POV~~end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Kibum POV~~**

Deeb...

Sebuah bola baru saja ditangkap Siwon _h__yeong_. Dan segera akan berpindah ketanganku. _Great_. Ini akan jadi _point_ selanjutnya.

" Bumie..." panggilannya -Siwon- memastikan. Aku melangkah ke titik bola itu akan jatuh, dan-

DEG-**DEGG**-

Langkahku tertahan, setelah keselebatan wajah tertangkap olehku.

Dadaku sakit.

Lagi.

Lagi.

makin sakit.

"_OUT_" teriak wasit. Bola keluar. Bahkan kata itu belum juga menyadarkanku dengan kata 'sakit' di dadaku ini. SIAL. KENAPA DISAAT SEPERTI INI?.

" Hey, _gwaenchana_?" ditepuknya –Siwon _Hyeong_- bahuku, sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakit di dadaku, tapi, masih saja sakit.

" lanjutkan saja!" kataku pasti. Menutupi sakitnya. Dan berangsur hilang.

-**DEG**-

Ahhh. SIAL. APA-APAAN ini! Aku hanya menepuk dadaku dan menekannya beberapa kali.

"FOKUS KIBUM! FOKUS!" gumamku menguatkan.

**DEG**-

LAGI.

**DEG**-

LAGI.

**DEG**-

'aaiiiiiisssssssssshhhhhh! TENANG ATAU KU BUNUH KAU' keluar umpatanku masih dalam diam, bukan pada siapa. Tapi APA jantung menyebalkan ini.

" Kibuummm!" Pelatih Mathew menyapaku, agaknya dia menyadarinya. aku-

" MENGECEWAKAN !" kata itu akhirnya, dan teriakan Mr. Mathew berlanjut dengan di_scors_nya aku.

'SIAL. Lagi, lagi karena benda ini'.

.

.

.

**Kimbum's ROOM~~~~~~~EVENING~~~~~~**

Kubuka buku yang kupinjam di perpustakaan. Aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu melaui buku itu. Kubuka halaman dimana tersemat kata 'JANTUNG' di atasnya. Lalu kualihkan pada Sub BAB yang berjudul TRANSPLANTASI JANTUNG. Kubuka halaman itu, sedikit ragu. Tapi tetap kulakukan. Hei! aku bukan penakut deret tulisan!

" Eemmhh...HHHAAAAAhhhhh...benar kata Mrs. Park." aku baru menanggapi pernyataan Mrs. Park di perpustakaan kemarin. Tersadar sedikit, bahwa ujung bibirku tertarik begitu saja.-senyum-.

" _**Ini benar- benar!-" pekik Mrs. Park pada buku yang ia pegang.**_

" _**Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini?..aaiiissshhh!" lanjutnya masih dengan menatap nanar buku yang sedang ia pegang. Entahlah. Aku tak peduli.**_

" _**Mrs. Park, i want to lend Anatomi and FAAL book."**_

" _**Oh..Kimbum-ssi...igo." Katanya sambil memberikan buku yang dipegangganya tadi.**_

" _**Ada beberapa coretan pensil di beberapa bagian. Ahhh,,, anak itu benar- benar!" Matanya mengarah ke buku, kemudian beralih keluar pintu. 'pasti pelakuknya masih tak jauh dari sini' –tebakku-**_

" _**mengembalikan buku tepat bel berbunyi. Pintar~ sekali..huhh!" –BINGO- tebakanku benar. Bel baru beberapa detik lalu berbunyi.**_

_Jamkkan_,aku teringat sesuatu. Belakangan ini sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Semenjak aku kembali dari operasi itu, dan masuk sekolah lagi, ada yang sedang tidak beres.

Cara kerja jantung ini sangat berbeda, dia membuatku merasa...aneh. Ada yang memanas disini. Anak itu. Wajah anak itu, wajah yang tak kukenal itu, sepertinya...orang yang kulihat saat jantung ini bekerja adalah...

ah, Aku akan memastikannya besok, akan benar- benar kupastikan, BESOK!

.

.

**to be COUNTINUOUD -:_ **

* * *

This my first **TITTLE** for **13+2 StarLove Series** !

Rencananya, akan ada 13 judul dengan 13+2 Superjunior. Mungkin juga Couple DBSK ( sebagai tambahan )

Dan setiap cerita akan END di satu judul !

Tiap –tiap judul akan berisi 1 – 2 main PAIR ! dan semuanya adalah RANDOM PAIR ala Vhy*mirror !

CHECK IT OUT, ne~? Semoga kaian suka ^_^

Saranghae ! 8^_^8

**(really sorry for TYPOS)** -don't forget to read my other story ~~~~-**  
**

Sign,

Vhy*mirror


	2. Chapter 2

**DEG—DEG_DEG**

By : Vhy*mirror

Cast : **Kim Ki Bum**, **Cho Kyu Hyun**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA

Warning : **boysLOVE**–BL–, **Typos**, **alur EXPRESS**, **Don't Like-DON'T READ** –okayyy- ^_^

**Warning++** : Di cerita ini... Kim Jong Woon a.k.a **YESUNG telah ada di surga,, sedang bahagia..ne? **^_^v

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

don't forget to send me a REVIEW, ne~?

* * *

Summary :

" Kibum-_ssi.._bukankah kita baru mengenal seminggu yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan terus ke sini?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Dan sungmin yang tau ini akan mencadi perbincangan berat, langsung saja mundur beraturan dan menutup pintu dari luar.

" kau ingin makan?" tanya Kibum balik, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

_Hanya dengan berakhirnya sebuah kisah_

_Akan dapat membuka sebuah cerita baru_

_Meski hal yang baru belum tentu terjadi untuk pertama kali_

**~~~~~~AUTHOR POV~~~~~~~~~~~NEXTDAY~~~~~~~~**

Seorang lelaki berambut arang, dengan _onyx_ hitam kelam memasuki kantin selatan sekolah. Kali ini, ia tak berniat membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya, dia sedang mencari target untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

Ia mendekati sebuah kursi yang telah berpenghuni lelaki berambut ikal coklat dengan warna mata yang senada. Ia tak berniat duduk, hanya ingin memastikan. Ya! hanya ingin memastikan.

**DEG**-DEG-

Jantung Kibum – lelaki berambut arang- bereaksi. Tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kursi lelaki besurai coklat ikal, Kyuhyun.

" _geurae_, SATU"

Saat bel istirahat ke-2 terdengar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

**DEG**-

'jantungku berhenti?'-**DEG**-

"eeknhhaaaaa...DUA" pekiknya, sakitnya, ia tahan. Sakit sekali.

Saat pulang sekolah, ia menuju ke gerbang timur sekolah yang melewati taman utama...

-**DEG**-**DEG**-DEG-

"ARRKK,, TIGA.." dengan hitungan itu, ia tak meragukan hipotesisnya, jantung ini benar- benar bereaksi jika ada orang itu -Kyuhyun-. Pertanyaan seperti kenapa? Bagaimana? ia singkirkan. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang yang sedang duduk di taman itu, sendirian. Orang yang menatap maniknya beberapa detik yang lalu. Orang yang menatap maniknya ketika di perpustakaan, orang yang menatap sekilas maniknya ketika di kantin. Dia. Cho Kyuhyun.

" _neo, Nugu-ya?_" tanyanya _to the point_ dengan nada datar pada seorang berambut ikal. Kibum melirik papan nama di jas orang yang tangannya sedang ia tarik, untuk menatapnya.

'CHO KYU HYUN' ia mengerutkan alisnya setelah melihat tulisan itu. Dadanya agak sakit, tidak, sekarang malah lebih sakit dari beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" _Annyeong_..." sapa Kyuhyun lembut, masih melihat manik seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum yang berada dilengan kirinya, mencoba melepas cengkraman yang pasti membuat bekas merah di pergelangannya itu, dengan cara yang halus.

" _Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangabseumnida._" Katanya masih dengan menyematkan senyum lembutnya, dan menunduk sedikit. Menyadari dihadapannya adalah orang yang lebih tua. Meski mereka berada dalam 1 tingkat.

**Kim Kibum POV~~**

'apa ini? APA-apaan ini?' pekikku dalam hati. Tapi berusaha tak mengeluarkan sedikit perubahan ekspresi yang sedari tadi kupasang sedatar mungkin, sedari tadi.

"_mianhanda_, ada perlu apa Kibum-_ssi_?" dia masih tersenyum.

" _neo, naega arro_?"(_**trans :**_kau, tau aku?) aku balik bertanya. Dia telah mengetahui namaku. Padahal tak ada papan nama di seragamku. Dan jawabnya hanya berupa senyum. Yang entah terlukis apa disana.

suara ponsel mengintrupsi kami. Berasal dari _hanphone_nya.

" ma'af, aku harus pergi dulu. Ada yang mencariku. Permisi..." katanya mulai meninggalkan aku di taman yang mulai sepi itu.

_Joha_. Hari ini aku telah tau nama orang yang mengusikku belakangan ini. Aku sedikit lega. Entah rasa lega itu datang dari mana. Padahal belum ada jawaban yang pasti mengapa jantung ini hanya bereaksi pada anak berikal coklat itu, Kyuhyun. Cho Khuhyun.

**Kibum POV~~end!**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

" Dia menghampiriku _hyeong_, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun melangkah, sambil menengadahkan wajahnya, mencari sebuah wajah yang mungkin sedang melihatnya dari langit, wajah yang sedang memastikan bahwa Ia akan baik- baik saja.

Terus ditelusurinya jalur pejalan kaki. Sebuah pesan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera sampai dirumah sebelum hari menunjukkan pukul 4 sore –sekarang pukul 15.13-. Adiknya, Cho Sungmin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, dan dia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Karena di dunia ini, memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

.

**Kyuhyun POV~~**

" _Hyeong_! Kau apakan dia? Belakangan ini, dia sangat aneh." Kataku –berpura pura- kesal pada langit. Tepatnya, pada Yesung _hyeong _yang mungkin melihatku dari langit.

Ttiiiiiiiiiiiiin...

Braacckkk.

Dduuuggg...deegg..brrrkkkk..

Dddrrttt...

Sesuatu tiba- tiba mengehempasku dari jalan. Mataku langsung kukatupkan. Setelahnya terdengar suara hantaman dan sesuatu yang pecah. Ku coba membuka mataku. TIDAK BISA. Entah bagaimana posisiku sekarang, aku hanya terus menerus mendengar sayup- sayup suara yang mendekatiku. Lalu semua gelap, sebelum aku mendengar suara Sungmin, _namsaeng_ku.

V

V

V

V

'eeuungghhh' kudengar suara, mungkin itu suaraku. Aku mulai mencoba mengerjabkan mata. Sulit sekali. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Lalu kuputuskan untuk beristirahat dulu. Aku akan tidur dulu. Mungkin mataku lebih ringan nanti.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV ~~~**

" Maaf harus mengatakan ini. Tapi mungkin Kyuhyun-_ssi_ akan kehilangan ingatannya sama sekali." Zhoumi _uisa_ menerangkan keadaan Kyuhyun di ruang dokter, setelah menenangkan Sungmin yang sedari kemarin histeris melihat Kyuhyun -_hyeong_-nya terkapar berlumur darah di tengah jalan, 3 hari yang lalu.

" tapi,,, dia akan sadar, 'kan _uisa_?" Sungmin bertanya ragu, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Iya. Tapi, untuk kapan dia akan sadar, tergantung kemauan Kyuhyun-_ssi_ sendiri untuk hidup." Zhoumi _uisa_ menjawab sambil menggenggam kedua jemari Sungmin yang sedari tadi bergetar di atas meja.

**OTHER SIDE ~~**

Beberapa kabel menggantung dibeberapa bagian, wajah pucat pasi, dan ekspresi yang datar. Tubuhnya terbungkus setelan baju rumah sakit bernuansa biru yang makin membuatnya seperti orang yang tak berdaya.

Seperti itulah keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia belum membuka matanya.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, seorang berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Kim Kibum. Ia berdiri di balik pintu dengan tatapan lurus pada Kyuhyun yang belum sadar, lalu ia masuk ke kamar itu, tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Srrrtttt...duukk..

Pintu tertutup lagi, meninggalkan Kibum yang berada di dalam kamar sekarang.

Langkah Kibum langsung menuju tempat duduk tepat di samping kanan _restbed_ Kyuhyun.

Dengan diam, ia membuka kembali buku yang ia pinjam dari perpus beberapa hari kemarin. Anatomi dan FAAL tubuh.

Ssrrrttttt...dduuukkkk.

Ada seorang lain yang baru masuk. Tatapan seorang tadi langsung bersinar setelah menemukan Kibum yang sedang sangat serius membaca buku.

"_hyeong..._kau sudah datang?" tanya _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu pada Kibum.

" kau menemui Zhoumi _uisa_?"

" eemmm..." Jawabnya –Sungmin semangat.

" apa dia sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Kibum, bermaksud sesuatu. Dan yang dimaksudkannya adalah tentang keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

" ya..begitulah." Sungmin menunduk. Ada ketakutan saat mengatakan jawabannya.

Bagaimana jika itu benar? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar –banar akan melupakan semuanya? Melupakan dirinya sendiri? Melupakan Sungmin yang adalah satu –satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa. Bagaimana jika saat sadar Kyuhyun sangat membencinya? Bagaimana? Bagaimana nanti? Bagaimana?

Puukkk...

Kibum menepuk pundak Sungmin perlahan, setelah mendekati _namja_ yang mematung dekat pintu itu.

" dia akan baik –baik saja. Tenanglah..." Ucap Kibum tulus, diikuti dengan _killersmile-_nya yang terkenal mematikan.

" terimakasih telah membawa Kyuhyun _hyeong_ ke rumah sakit, ya _hyeong... _sekarang malah kau yang selalu menemaninya saat aku sekolah... _gomawo...jeongmal gomawo hyeong..gomawo..._" Sungmin merengkuh Kibum dalam pelukannya, erat. Melepaskan seluruh tangisnya, seluruh terimakasihnya pada Kibum. Jikalau saat kecelakaan itu tak ada Kibum, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam peti dan dikuburkan, karena saat itu ia hanya bisa berteriak. Untung saja...untung saja...

"eeuuugghhhhh" sebuah lenguhan mengintrupsi mereka berdua. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka karena kehadiran Zhoumi _uisa _yang tersenyum mendengar lenguhan itu.

'sepertinya kau datang disaat yang tepat' ia bergumam sedikit keras, bermaksud memberitahu Kibum dan Sungmin, bahwa yang mereka mendengar hal yang sama. Lenguhan Kyuhyun.

Drap drap..drap..

Sungmin langsung melarikan dirinya mendekati _restbed_ Kyuhyun, menatap wajah pucat itu penuh harap dengan mata yang berkaca –kaca.

"_hyeong~_" Sapa Sungmin begitu lirih, takut jika ia malah mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang masih membiasakan retinanya yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Sedang Zhoumi dan Kibum melihat adegan itu dengan senyum haru. Melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menyayangi _hyeong_-nya.

" Sungmin-_ah.." _bibir Kyuhyun terbuka, memanggil _namsaeng_-nya lirih. Suaranya sangat parau.

"..." Sungmin hanya diam. Matanya melebar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" akan kuperiksa sebentar." Zhoumi berjalan mendekat. Ia juga ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun tak mengalami _amnesia_ atau sejenisnya.

" Kim Kibum-_ssi_? Kau di sini?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum.

"..." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, tapi langkahnya mendekat perlahan.

" sebentar Sungmin-_ssi,_ aku akan memeriksanya dulu." Zhoumi memberi instruksi pada Sungmin yang masih mematung.

" aah...iya..." katanya sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang hampir jatuh, dan melangkah mundur, untuk memberi Zhoumi sedikit ruang.

" Sepertinya hal yang tidak terduga telah terjadi. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ memang mengingat semua hal. Bahkan sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ini adalah berita yang sangat bagus." Jelas Zhoumi akhirnya, tak lupa menghias wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"..." Sungmin hanya membeo mendengar penjelasan itu. Kyuhyun baik –baik saja. _Hyeong _tersayangnya, yang terbaring selama 3 minggu telah sadar dalam keadaan baik –baik ...sepertinya itu adalah kado terbaik yang pernah ia terima. Terimakasih... terimakasih.

" Sungmin-_ah? Musun marhaeya (__**trans :**_ katakan ada apa_)?" _Kyuhyun yang kondisinya terus membaik 4 hari ini mendongak melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di tengah pintu dan memandangnya dengan intens.

"ah..._ani_." Sungmin menjawab pendek, mengusap air matanya kasar, dan melangkah dengan semangat mendekati_ restbed_ Kyuhyun.

" apa yang _hyeong _lakukan?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" mengupas apel. _Wae_?" Jawab Kyuhyun datar, dan kembali sibuk dengan pisau dan apel ditangannya.

" _Eobseoyo_ (_**trans**_** : tidak ada apa- apa**)" Sungmin segera menjawab dengan senyum penuh sambil mendekatkan tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

" biar aku yang kupas, _hyeong."_ Tawar Sungmin seraya mengambil apel dan pisau dari tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai memotong apel itu mendadi beberapa bagian yang akhirnya di tarus di sebuah piring.

" Sungmin-_ah_" Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada _namsaeng_-nya. Sebagai kakak dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin. Pasti ada.

" apa aku mati? Atau akan mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun telak, sambil menyematkan smirk andalannya.

Memang itulah yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Paling tidak, itulah yang selalu ia takutkan. Bahkan setelah semua telah baik –baik saja seperti ini, dia masih khawatir. Bisa saja ini hanya ilusi? Bisa saja ini mimpi? Bagaimana jika saat ia membuka mata, dan yang ia temukan adalah tidak ada? Bagaimana? Ada yang harus ia lakukan? Ia akan benar –benar sendiri di sini, di dunia yang kejam ini.

" _hyeooong!"_ Sungmin langsung menatap panik _hyeong_-nya yang hanya mendedikkan bahu.

" aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, yang malah membuat mata Sungmin memerah.

" kemarilah..." Kyuhyun menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Sungmin.

" _hyeong~~"_ Sungmin mencicit, suaranya tida –tida terasa sangat parau.

" Kemarilah_._..._"_ Kyuhyun mengulangi tawarannya, kali ini ia tersenyum lebar.

Brruuk...

" huuweeee~~~~~~" Sungmin menghambur cepat merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, ia menagis. Dalam, sangat erat pelukan Sungmin. Ia ingin benar –benar merasakan bahwa _hyeong_-nya baik –baik saja. Bahwa _hyeong_-nya benar –benar ada di depannya, ada dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mau mengulang kejadian menyeramkan itu. Tidak bahkan untuk 1000 tahun kemudian. Tidak.

_**Hujan sangatlah deras. Entah kenapa tiba –tiba langit cerah sore tadi, berubah menjadi gumpalan awan hitam tebal yang menggelegar di malam ini.**_

_**Keluarga Cho sedang berada di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju. Sang pengemudi –Mr. Cho adalah seorang yang disiplin dan sangat menjunjung tinggi tingkat keselamatan. Jadi, di saat seperti ini dia lebih memilih melaju dengan perlahan dan benar –benar memperhatikan jalan.**_

" _**hyeong~ kalau kau kuliah nanti, bagaimana denganku? Heum~~?" Sungmin yang berada di kursi belakang bersama hyeongnya –Kyuhyun, bertanya dengan nada manja. Bahkan tangannya terselip di lengan kanan hyeong-nya.**_

" _**eomma~~,, aku mau ikut hyeong kalau hyeong pindah ke apartemen, ya~~?" Sungmin berganti target, merasa tak dipedulikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk menedengarkan musik dari headphonenya.**_

" _**ya..yaa...yaaa! bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu? Memangnya kau tak mau sekolah?" Jawab Cho eomma melebarkan mata dan menoleh tajam ke belakang. Berusaha menakuti sang putra bungsu.**_

" _**kau juga harus pintar, Ming~" tambah Cho appa masih tetap fokus dengan jalanan yang sepi di tengah hujan itu.**_

" _**appa~~~" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum singkat tipis, tapi tersirat kebahagian.**_

" _**aahhhaaahhahahaa..." tawa Cho eomma lepas. Ia merasa sangat gemas pada Sungmin yang masih berumur 14 tahun itu. Apa lagi saat pipinya itu makin menggembung karena kesal atau gigi kelincinya yang akan muncul saat ia tersenyum.**_

" _**appaaa! Awasssssss !"**_

_**Brruuk duk bruuk duakk...duukk drrrrrt... ccckkiiiiitttttt... gggeeeeesssssssss...dddaaarrrrr! Prangg!**_

_**Dua mobil yang melitas di jalan sepi bertabrakan dan berputar tak beraturan, salah satunya bahkan terbalik dengan menyisakan seorang yang berada di belakang kemudi, dengan keadaan punuh darah dan tidak sadar.**_

_**Mobil keluarga Cho sendiri menabrak pohon oak yang berada di pinggir jalan, sehingga kap mobil terbuka.**_

_**SUNGMIN POV ~**_

_**Prang! Duuaak... itulah suara terakhir yang aku dengar.**_

_**Dan saat aku membuka mata, aku menemukan Kyuhyun hyeong bersimbah darah di bagian kepala dan lengan, aku mencoba membangunkannya...**_

" _**hyeongg~ hyeeooongg~ ya! Hyeong ireona!" Aku berteriak, berteriak keras ke arahnya, tapi ia tak menyahut sama sekali. Ia hanya diam di posisinya.**_

_**Aku beralih dan menatap ke arah depan.**_

_**Eomma! Omo! Eomma.**_

_**Eommaku juga bersimbah darah di bagian kepala, bajunya yang semula putih bersih sekarang kotor karena darah.**_

" _**Eomma! Eommma! Hyeong tidak mau bangun! Eomma! "**_

_**Masih belum ada jawaban.**_

_**Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah appa.**_

"_**Appa! APPA! Appa! Appa~~ ireonajuseyeo...ireona appa..ireona~~!"**_

_**Appaku bersimbah darah, kepalanya tergeletak di kemudi mobil dengan banyak darah.**_

" _**appa~~~ Eommmaa~~~~~~eommmaa~~~~ HUUAAAA~~~~~~!"**_

_**Aku menagis sekencang –kencangnya. Semuanya bersimbah darah, tak ada yang sadar. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana?**_

_**Tteet... aku ingat satu hal. Appa pernah bilang padaku tentang tombol darurat yang ada di mobil ini. aku pencet tombol itu.**_

_**Dan semuanya tiba –tiba memburam dan sepertinya aku ikut tak sadarkan diri.**_

_**Sungmin POV end!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_gwaenchana._ _Hyeong_ masih di sini, bersamamu. Tenanglah, _arachi_?" Kyuhyun menepuk –nepuk punggung Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin melepas seluruh kekhawatirannya. Yah, meski sekarang usianya menginjak 18 tahun, adalah hal yang wajar jika takut kehilangan.

" hikkssss...hikkkssss..."

" _ne~~ne~ gwaenchana..._" Kyuhyun terus mengusap punggung Sungmin sayang.

Ssrrttt...duuukk.

Seseorang datang. Kim Kibum dengan _blacktie-_nya.

" aku mengganggu?" Tanya Kibum _to the point._

" ya." Jawab Kyuhyun Singkat, agak sebal.

Belakangan ini Kibum selalu datang ke kamarnya, lalu duduk di kursi tamu dan membaca buku. Memang sesekali terjadi perbincangan diantara mereka berdua, tapi..percayalah itu akan terjadi 8 -10 detik saja. Kemudian keduanya akan diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing –masing. Kibum dengan bukunya, dan Kyuhyun dengan PSPnya.

" Kibum-_ssi.._bukankah kita baru mengenal seminggu yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan terus ke sini?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Dan Sungmin yang tau ini akan menjadi perbincangan berat, langsung saja mundur beraturan dan menutup pintu dari luar.

" kau ingin makan?" tanya Kibum balik, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

to be CONTINUED -:_

* * *

the second part of DEG-DEG_DEG from Super Junior Love Story **SERIES** !

**SEMOGA SUKA ^_^,,, jangan lupa RIVIEW, **_**nee~**_**?**

**SARANGHAE 8^_^8,**

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG—DEG_DEG**

By : Vhy*mirror

Cast : **Kim Ki Bum**, **Cho Kyu Hyun**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA

Warning : **boysLOVE**–BL–, **Typos**, **alur EXPRESS** , **Don't Like-DON'T READ** –okayyy- ^_^

**Warning++** : Di cerita ini... Kim Jong Woon a.k.a **YESUNG telah ada di surga,, sedang bahagia..ne~? **^_^v

.

.

**Send me a riview,ne~?**

**.**

**.**

.

^_^ HAPPY READING ^_^

* * *

Summary :

Hanya dengan berakhirnya sebuah kisah, Akan dapat membuka sebuah cerita baru. Meski hal yang baru belum tentu terjadi untuk pertama kali. KiHyun (pre-END)

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya dengan berakhirnya sebuah kisah_

_Akan dapat membuka sebuah cerita baru_

_Meski hal yang baru belum tentu terjadi untuk pertama kali_

_._

" Kibum-_ssi.._bukankah kita baru mengenal seminggu yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan terus ke sini?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Dan Sungmin yang tau ini akan mencadi perbincangan berat, langsung saja mundur beraturan dan menutup pintu dari luar.

" kau ingin makan?" tanya Kibum balik, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

" Kibum-_ssi,_ sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membawaku ke rumah sakit, dan mengunjungiku. Tapi tolong kau jangan terlalu lama dan sering ke kamarku. Kita baru sekali bertemu saat di taman Universitas waktu itu, dan kau langsung menyapaku. Sekarang kau menungguiku sambil membaca buku setiap hari." Kyuhyun memberikan 'laporan' tentang perlakukan Kibum untuknya. Tapi Kibum, malah kembali sibuk dengan buku anatominya.

"..." tak ada jawaban, tentu Kyuhyun makin geram pada Kibum.

" Kibum-_ssi...kkara_. (**trans** : pergilah)" Final Kyuhyun menatap langsung Kibum dengan tajam.

" _Kkajja_. Kita akan makan di taman rumah sakit. Hwang_ uisa _sudah memperbolehkanmu untuk jalan –jalan." Kibum berdiri dari posisinya. Mengambil kotak sedang berisi makanan di meja depannya dan melangkah mendekati _space_ di pojok kanan ruangan. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kursi roda yang tersimpan rapih di sana.

"..." tanpa bicara lagi, Kibum membantu Kyuhyun turun dari _restbed_-nya, dan mendudukkannya ke kursi roda.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan ia akan baik –baik saja nantinya. Bahwa Kibum bukanlah seorang yang harus ia hindari. Lagi pula...sentuhan Kibum di tangannya membawa kehangatan. Ia menyukainya.

V

V

V

Kibum duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang di salah satu sudut taman rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun menikmati segarnya udara diatas kursi rodanya.

" kau ingin duduk di sini?" Kibum menepuk space tepat di sebelahnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan.

Dengan hati –hati Kibum membantu Kyuhyun duduk di rumput yang telah beralaskan karpet kecil.

" sudah terasa nyaman?" Kibum bertanya lagi, setelah mendudukkan Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Hening...

Heningg...

Keduanya sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan menutup mata. Menikmati terpaan angin segar di sore hari yang cerah ini.

Kibum POV ~~~~

Aku melihatnya duduk di samping kiriku, matanya terpejam. Dia terlihat sangat tenang jika seperti itu. _Hyeong..._kau benar. Dia memang manis. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Meskipun aku sudah membaca suratmu dengan baik, tapi aku tetap tak mengingatnya.

" ini milikmu. Aku menemukannya saat aku menolongmu dalam kecelakaan." Kibum membuka percakapan sembari menyodorkan sebuah gantungan dengan sebuah kunci kecil di leher kura -kura itu.

" aaahhh...gantungan ini..." Kyuhyun menjawab antusias. Yah..tentu saja dia ingat dirimu, _hyeong~._

" kau sangat menyukai gantungan itu?" aku bertanya. Setidaknya aku ingin tau perasaanya padamu kini, _hyeong, _tak apa 'kan?

" ya...?aku rasa begitu. Tapi aku tak mengingat dari siapa gantungan ini. Mungkin dari _eomma_ atau Sungmin. Aku sudah lupa." Jawabnya santai, yang malah membuatku bingung. Bukankah itu pemberianmu, _hyeong?_ Kenapa dia tidak ingat?

" mungkin juga kekasih atau sahabatmu yang memberikannya." Aku memcoba memancingnya, dengan pernyataan itu. Mungkin akhirnya dia ingat bahwa kaulah yang memberikan gantungan kura –kura itu padanya.

" tidak mungkin! Eunhyuk tak akan memberiku gantungan seperti ini. pasti dia akan membelikanku kaset atau komik baru sebagai hadiah." Jelas Kyuhyun masih fokus pada gantungan kura –kura yang diyakininya adalah sebgai miliknya tetapi ia lupa dengan siapa yang memberinya.

"..." aku hanya diam. Dia tak mengingatmu, _hyeong?_ Bagaimana bisa?

" ahh..bukankah di kotak ada telur gulung? aku ingin mencobanya." Katanya riang, sembari membuka kotak makanan yang aku bawa tadi.

V

V

V

" apa dingin?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi itu juga karena tangannya yang terus ia gosokkan pada jaket yang dipakainya.

**Kibum POV ~~end!**

" kemarilah..." Kibum menengadahkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti tak merespon sama sekali.

Ssrrtttt... Kibum mengubah posisi Kyuhyun yang semula berada di samping kirinya menjadi di antara kedua kakinya.

" kau mau menerima perlakuanku?" tanya Kibum lembut, sambil menghangatkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

" Entahlah...aku hanya merasa nyaman."

" logikamu masih belum menerimanya." Kibum menarik kesimpulan.

Ya. Benar. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dirinya sangat nyaman berada di dekat Kibum. Mendengarkan jantung Kibum yang mengalun dengan tenang. Tapi, tak ia pungkiri, Kibum baru di kenalnya.

Apakah ada ingatan yang tertinggal? Seperti itulah pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sedang Kibum yang berada di belakangnya, terus memutar ingatan tentang secarik kertas yang ia temukan di sebuah box diary yang diberikan Yesung –_**hyeong**_**kandungnya, **beberapa hari yang lalu...

to be CONTINUOUD -:_

Chapter ini hanyalah 'pengatar' dari END-CHAPTER!

so,,, nggak papa'kan kalo pendek sedikiiiiit?,,,

tetap tunggu ya...  
GOMAWO riviewnya... ^_^

ma'af kalo mengecewakan..

PAY PAY...

Sign,

Vhy*mirror


	4. Chapter 4

**DiBACA WARNINGnya dulu ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG—DEG_DEG**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Ki Bum**, **Cho Kyu Hyun**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

Disclaimer : ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !

.

.

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA

.

.

Warning : **boysLOVE **–BL–,**alur**, **Don't Like-DON'T READ** –okayyy- ^_^

Warning ++ : **BOLD for present,** **_BOLD_ _Italic for FLASH BACK,_ **

.

.

***^_^ Happy Reading ^_^***

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget for send me a REVIEW, **_**ne~?**_

_**.**_

* * *

Summary :

_Surat dari Yesung untuk Kibum : "wae?" begitu kau bertanya. Rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahmu hingga babak belur dan mencincang tubuhmu menjadi 13 bagian. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'wae?'...'wae?'.. Aku menunggumu sadar dengan tidak tenang dan mengkhawatirkanmu tiap hari. Dan kau hanya berkata 'wae?'.. AIISSSHHH!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Kim Kibum. Hey! Tentu saja itu namamu, iya 'kan?_

_Aku senang kau menemukan surat ini. Karena itu berarti kau telah bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan pemilik gantungan kura –kura kesayanganku itu._

_Karena kau sudah bertemu dengannya...aku boleh bertanya, 'kan?_

_Apa dia baik –baik saja? Apa dia masih sangat manis? Ah...sayang sekali aku tak bisa bersama kalian! Huft.. MENYEBALKAN._

_Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun._

_Dia 'kan yang kau temui?_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu?Kamu menyukainya (lagi)? Atau bahkan kau sudah ingat semuanya? Waaahhh... itu akan hebat._

_Tapi...sebenarnya surat ini aku menulisnya untuk jaga –jaga. Bila saja kau belum ingat._

_TUNGGU! Jangan kau paksa ingatanmu dulu. Kau baca dulu saja, ya? Yakseok?_

_*aku tak mau kau pingsan dan stress hanya karena ini. Berlebihan, ya?*_

_TARIK NAFASMU...dan tenanglah..._

**Kibum melakukan apa yang menjadi instruksi penulis surat ini. Ia hanya terus membaca sambil menarik nafas dengan teratur. Meski jantungnya tak mau berkompromi dengan denyutannya yang makin cepat.**

_Malam itu sedang terjadi badai. Tentu saja aku khawatir dan terus menelponmu karena kau tak kunjung pulang. Dan semua panggilanku hanya dijawab operator. MENYEBALKAN._

_Aku susah payah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita berdua karena kau bilang kau sudah bisa menyukai seseorang. Apalagi kau sudah memberitahu namanya. Meski kau bilang kau hanya sempat melihatnya dari kejauhan.*dan kau melakukannya berkali -kali*_

_Kau tau betapa senangnya aku karena itu? Si dingin bisa menyukai seseorang? Tentu saja itu perlu dirayakan, bukan?_

_Aku lelah duduk di meja makan. Lagi pula makanannya telah dingin. Jadinya..aku mondar –mandir di dekat pintu rumah, sambil sekali –sekali membuka pintu itu. Apa aku seperti bapak- bapak yang sedang khawatir pada anaknya? TENTU SAJA! Bahkan ddangkoma dan kkoming mendukungku dengan mengikuti gerakanku. Sepertinya mereka juga khawatir! Iya 'kan?_

_Handphoneku berbunyi. Aku mengangkatnya segera saat fotomu terpampang disana._

" _YA! Jugeullae? Neo jigeum Odie?" _(trans : Ya! Mau mati? Sekarang kau dimana?) _kira –kira seperti itu kalimat pertamaku. Aku juga agak lupa..ehehehhee.. lagi pula itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Tapi..bukan suaramu yang kudapat sebagai jawaban. Seorang lain yang menyatakan mereka adalah salah satu polisi. Dan kau tau apa yang kutemukan selanjutnya?_

_Kau terbaring lemah dengan penuh perban di kepala dan kaki di rumah sakit. Bahkan tangan kananmu diberi gips. Dapat kupastikan kau botak di balik perban kepalamu itu. Aahhahahaaa..._

_*aku memang tak bisa tertawa saat itu, tapi untuk mengingat kau pernah botak? TENTU AKU TERTAWA sekarang!*_

_(kau tau aku banyak bicara, 'kan? Tapi jangan sekali –kali kau lewatkan satu kata pun dari suratku. AWAS KAU !)_

_Kau koma karena kejadian itu. Keadaanmu selalu naik turun membuatku frustasi. Aku sangat panik sebenarnya. Entah bagaimana nanti? Kau ? aku?_

_Dan selanjutnya kau pun tau apa yang terjadi...Mungkin tak semua, tapi itu cukup untuk mengambil kesimpulan, bukan? Jika kubilang bahwa yang kau sukai dulu adalah CHO KYUHYUN. Dan yang mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu bersama mobilmu adalah keluarga CHO._

_Kau pasti tau, 'kan? Apa yang aku lakukan?_

**Kibum menutup matanya sebentar. Ia menarik nafasnya, seraya menarik kesimpulan.**

**" Kau merasa bersalah padanya dan merawatnya karena aku yang membuat mereka kehilangan orang tuanya." Gumam Kibum masih menutup matanya, jantungnya berdenyut sakit.**

**" dan kau menutup rapat –rapat bahwa aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu." Simpul Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, seiring nafasnya yang dibuat setenang mungkin.**

_Ya...tentu saja benar. Kau memang jenius Kim Kibum! Daebak !_

_JANGAN BESAR KEPALA!_

**" kepalamu bahkan lebih besar, hyeong?" balas Kibum dalam hati, bibirnya menyampaikan smirk mematikan, tapi sedikit bergetar.**

_Karena kecelakaan itu orang tua Kyu meninggal, dan kau dalam keadaan koma. Tentu saja harus ada yang mengurus semua, bukan?_

_Tak mungkin adik kecil Kyu –Sungmin itu yang mengurusnya! Dia masih kecil !_

_Untunglah Kyu cepat sadar..._

_*tunggu..tak apa 'kan kupanggil dia Kyu?*_

_Jadi,,, aku tak terlalu repot karena harus mengurus kau, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin bersamaan._

_Dan betapa kagetnya aku...ketika kau mulai memerjapkan mata, dan menggumamkan sebuah kata.._

"_wae?" begitu kau bertanya._

_Rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahmu hingga babak belur dan mencincang tubuhmu menjadi 13 bagian._

_Bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'wae?'...'wae?'.._

_Aku menunggumu sadar dengan tidak tenang dan mengkhawatirkanmu tiap hari. Dan kau hanya berkata 'wae?'.._

_AIIISSSSHH !_

_Dan aku makin kaget, ketika kau tak mengenali siapapun. Bahkan aku!._

_Itu menyebalkan, kau tau?_

_Aku bahkan berdo'a pada Tuhan agar kau benar –benar tak ingat apapun dan diberi karma jika kau bercanda saat itu..huft!_

_Tapi sialnya, atau beruntungnya...entahlah. itu benar...Kau amnesia._

_Dipikiranku sudah berkeliaran keadaan –keadaan yang mungkin untuk kedepannya._

_Bagaimana kau nanti? Bagaimana kau akan mengingatku nanti?_

_Tapi.. ternyata kau menyikapinya dengan baik. Kau tetaplah adik tersayangku yang paling tenang, hebat, dan jenius._

_*AWAS KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN BAHWA KEPALAKU LEBIH BESAR!*_

_Karena semua berjalan seperti itu, aku mulai terbiasa._

_Terbiasa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dari Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya._

_Aku terbiasa untuk berdalih padamu ketika aku akan keluar menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

_Aku tak ingin kau tau keberadaannya. Dan aku juga tak mau Kyuhyun tau keberadaanmu._

_Alasannya simple.._

_Aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan aku tak mau kau dibencinya karena kau yang membuatnya kehilangan orang tua. Itu akan menambah dosaku nanti._

_Tapi...aku berusaha menebus kesalahanku._

_Aku membiayanyi seluruh hidup Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, memberi perhatian lebih padamu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

_Entah itu cukup apa tidak...aku sudah memberikan semua yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian._

**" kau licik hyeong~" Kibum merespon yang tertulis di beberapa kalimat tadi, sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar..sudah ada air yang menggenang di kelopak matanya..**

_Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Kyuhyun tentu makin dekat denganku. Bahkan Sungmin mulai lupa dengan depresinya pasca kecelakaan itu._

_Hingga hal yang tak kupercaya terjadi..._

_Seperti biasa aku akan menjemput Kyu di kampus, dan setelahnya mengajak Sungmin liburan akhir minggu._

_Dan..di sana Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bilang aku cocok dengan Kyuhyun._

_Baiklah..itu tak mengejutkan._

_Tapi..kau tau?..ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengatakannya._

_Entah aku bodoh, atau memang itu adalah sebuah kesempatan...aku bertanya padanya?_

" _apa benar begitu?"_

**" Kau mencurinya dariku, hyeong?." Ucap Kibum tersenyum meremehkan sambil menatap langit langit kamar _hyeong_ satu –satunya itu.**

_Hhaah..aku seperti seorang pencuri bukan?_

_Kau bahkan belum menyapanya, dan aku tiba –tiba datang dan merebutnya._

_*maaf untuk itu*_

_Yahh...semuanya bahagia._

_Sungmin sudah bermain –main dengan temannya, Kyu juga bilang dia nyaman denganku, bahkan kau pun setuju dengan hubunganku dengan dia, meski kau tak tau siapa namanya dan bagaimana rupanya...DAEBAK! tentu aku bahagia..._

_Hanya tinggal satu PR-ku..benar –benar membuatmu sembuh!_

**" sembuh.." Kibum mengulang kata terakhir di kalimat itu. Ia tau apa yang dimaksudkan Yesung dengan kata itu kata itu. Kibum menyentuh dadanya.**

_Tapi..._

_Setelah aku menerima surat dari dokter itu... aku percaya satu hal._

_HUKUM KARMA._

_Aku terkena kanker otak, dan tiba –tiba sudah stadium akhir._

_Kau yang sekarang pasti sudah tau, bukan?_

_Paling tidak, kau tau setelah sadar dari operasi besar itu._

_Sebenarnya saat kau sadar dari koma, dokter memberiku waktu 8 bulan untuk mencari donor jantung untukmu. Karena jantungmu sedikit bermasalah._

_(ma'af lagi karena tak memberi tahumu dan tiba –tiba menyuruhmu melakukan terapi untuk persiapan operasi itu. Tapi.. lihat bagusnya. Sekarang kau sudah sembuh total, bukan? Kurasa itu setimpal)._

**" saat itu kau bilang donor jantungku adalah seorang yatim piatu, _hyeong_? Tapi kenapa anak yatim piatu itu, kau?" Kibum mengingat –ingat kembali..mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang memegang surat itu. Di beberapa bagian telah basah. Air mata Kibum mengalir begitu saja.**

" _**anda sudah sadar Kibum-ssi..." seorang uisa berdiri menunggu kedasaran Kibum pulih dari operasi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Uisa..dimana Yesung hyeong? Aku tak melihatnya 3 hari ini?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada datar. Ia tau kalau Yesung adalah orang yang sibuk. Tapi bukankah kesadarannya dari operasi besar ini adalah hal yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan?**_

" _**dia masih berada di luar negeri.." Jawab Hwang uisa mencoba tenang..**_

"_**ohh ..seperti itu." Gumam Kibum sambil memutar bola matanya, malas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**sekarang kau benar –benar pulih. Mulai lusa kau boleh masuk sekolah dan melakukan hal –hal yang sedikit berat." Hwang uisa mengakhiri penjelasan keadaannya pada Kibum.**_

" _**Hwang uisa...hyeongku mengirim pesan dari Amsterdam bahwa aku harus sekolah di SM High School. Tapi aku tak tau tempatnya. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"**_

" _**tentu.."**_

**" Mengirim pesan padaku untuk sekolah. Kau bahkan sudah tak ada. Kyuhyunkah itu?" Kibum bertanya menatap langit –langit lagi, mengakhiri ingatannya beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang duduknya bersandar di kepala ranjang milik _hyeong_-nya.**

_Ya... makin lama kondisiku memburuk. Dan di saat tanganku mulai berat, aku menulis surat ini sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingku sekarang. Dia sedang membeli minum untuk dirinya. Nanti aku akan menyimpan surat ini di box diaryku dan menitipkannya pada Hwang uisa untuk diberikan padamu. Kuncinya ada di Kyuhyun. Semoga aku sempat memberikannya._

_Oke ?_

_Kibum-ah..._

_Setelah baca surat ini, aku ingin kau pergi menemuinya dan menanyakan apakah dia mau makan atau tidak..lalu ajak dia jalan –jalan ke taman. Arrachi~? Yakseok, ne~?_

_Hyeong mencintaimu..._

_Hyeong harap kau bahagia..._

_Saranghae..._

_Yesung Hyeong_

_P.S : Jangan bongkar rahasia hyeong dan kau pada Kyu, ya..._

_P.P.S : Ma'af membuatmu sendirian_

_P.P.P.S : Tapi...masih ada kyuhyun, 'kan? Jadikan dia kekasihmu dan nikai dia..._

_P.P.P.P.S : Jaga ddangkona dan kkoming baik –baik... ^_^_

_NOTE :_

_Jika suatu saat dia amnesia sepertimu...apa itu akan lebih mudah untuk kalian? Akan kuusahakan, ne~?...ahahahahhahha.. ^_^_

_Yesung..._

_**Kibum POV ~~~~ FLASHBACK**_

_**Surat itu kulipat lagi. Kepalaku sudah pusing, tapi bahkan sepertinya tak ada yang kupikirkan. Hanya saja...tiba –tiba semua menjadi berat.**_

_**Semua jabaran Yesung hyeong mungkin cukup untukku.**_

_**Surat itu.. seperti sebuah salam untuk sapaan saja. Seperti ia takkan hilang selama –lamanya. Bahkan air matapun tak mengotori kertas itu karena ulahnya.**_

_**Sepertinya...ia memang sudah berencana seperti ini. Baiklah...Biarlah...**_

_**Hanya akan ada aku yang tau soal ini.**_

_**Kibum POV ~~~~ END!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BACK TO "TAMAN BELAKANG RUMAH SAKIT"**

Posisi mereka tetap sama, hanya saja... tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Kibum yang sebagai sandarannya.

" apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku terdengar gampangan?" Kyuhyun mencoba berkesimpulan dan membuyarkan lamunan Kibum sedari tadi.

" lebih dari itu." Kibum menjawab datar, masih dengan memejamkan matanya sambil menengadah.

" hhahhhhh...aku tak peduli." Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke baku kiri Kibum.

" yang aku tau, detak jantungmu membuatku tenang." Lanjutnya ikut menutup mata, dan menuntun tangan Kibum untuk merengkuhnya, dan menumpukkan dengan jemarinya sendiri.

' lebih dari itu, hyeong...kau terlalu menyiapkan segalanya untukku. Meski aku belum tau dia benar nyaman denganku, atau dengan dirimu (jantungmu) yang berada dalam tubuhku. Tapi aku takkan berterimakasih padamu. Maaf!'

! THE END !

Adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini?

Maaf, yaaaa...maaf. UPDATENYA SUPER LEMOTTTT...

Tahun ini aku baru masuk sekolah..jadinya agak sibuk tuh jadwal. T^T.

Masih menggantungkah?

Kalo masih ngegantung, nanti Vhy tambahin CHAPnya...

Ini CHAP buatnya cepet banget dan langsung Vhy kebutin dalam satu malam.

Hehehehhe...

Semoga tak ada TYPO... (nggak Vhy edit soalnya)

Happy reading...

P.S :

Saya mau publish HALWAY to the GRAVE. Itu adalah FF REAMKE, dan rencananya couplenya adalah YUNJAE! (yyyeeayyyyy!) Genrenya : Fantasy? Romance/ General/ Suspense

Adakah yang berminat?

P.P.S :

Oh..iya... Vhy juga punya FF judulnya NEW CREATURE. Itu FF karya asli Vhy. Genre utamanya adalah FRIENDSHIP + Sci-FI.

Adakah yang minat ?

.

.

Sign,

Vhy*mirror


End file.
